


Such A Light

by cadaver_collector



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaver_collector/pseuds/cadaver_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is very short, I know, but I've been thinking of doing a series in this style. Do any of you think that would be worthwhile?</p></blockquote>





	Such A Light

I cannot hope to count the number of times I have walked through the sitting room to get breakfast, and found you sleeping in your armchair, still wearing clothing from the day before. I should begin telling you to go to bed the same time as I—which is quite late in its self—,but seeing you in something besides immaculate dress and a sober expression is something I would not readily give up. Besides, it is interesting to observe your mouth turned up at the corners. Why do you smile now of all times?

If ever asked; I do not watch the sun's steady creep through the window for the express purpose of seeing you in such a light.

**Author's Note:**

> It is very short, I know, but I've been thinking of doing a series in this style. Do any of you think that would be worthwhile?


End file.
